One Dream
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Christine confesses her love to Erik as he sleeps, but what if he thinks it's all a dream?


**Hey guys! I was making Valentines in French, as dorky as that sounds, and I came up with a Phantom story! These always make me happy! This story might not make much sense because I wrote it at 8 this morning and I was running on auto-pilot. Enjoy! **

**One Dream**

Christine had been staying with Erik for the past couple of days, happy that she was able to spend time with her mysterious teacher. He was currently sitting at his organ; his body swaying in time with the music he was creating. _He looks so calm when he plays; I wish he was more like this when he's away from his music._ Closing her eyes, Christine allowed herself to become lost in the notes; the gentle, soothing tones made her feel weightless and carefree.

"Christine? Are you alright, my dear?" she heard Erik ask. He sounded far away and that was when she noticed that there wasn't any music being played, she frantically opened her brown eyes to see Erik standing over her, his golden eyes seemed worried.

"Of course I am." she mumbled, her voice sounding thick. Erik visibly relaxed at her response and, even though she couldn't really see it, Christine was sure that there was a smile on her maestro's face.

"Good. When I asked you if you wanted to begin your lesson, you didn't respond and I became worried. You looked like you had fainted for a second." he said the last sentence more to himself than to her. Christine's widened as she realized what she had done: she had fallen asleep! _How could you do something so horrible, Christine?! Erik should be offended by your behavior!_ But, surprisingly, he wasn't. Erik was usually very sensitive when it came to his work and he didn't like it when people fell asleep while he was playing.

"Erik, I'm sorry; I accidentally fell asleep. Rehearsal was tough today and your music made my whole body feel peaceful. It was a lovely song." she said shyly, hiding her face in her chocolate curls. She heard Erik's footsteps go towards his room and Christine immediately felt awful; she had just ruined what could have been a rare moment when Erik would dote on her, but she had to go ahead and tell him the truth.

Getting up from her place on the sofa, Christine tiptoed her way over to Erik's curtained off room. He didn't have real doors in his home, only curtains different color curtains for each room. Approaching the black piece of cloth, she didn't hear anything coming from inside so she pushed aside the curtain and smiled slightly at what she saw; Erik was lying on his bed, feet dangling over the side, fast asleep. _Perhaps my talk of sleep made him tired as well. _

Christine walked silently to the large bed and sat on the silky red comforter, placing her hand on her sleeping angel's forehead. He looked like a little child while he slept; the lines on his face disappeared, the years of loneliness and anger were wiped away, and, when he wasn't have nightmares, had a small smile on his twisted lips. Stroking his thick black hair, Christine smiled to herself as she felt the familiar emotions well up inside her. During her times with Erik, she had begun to notice the way she would blush when he looked at her, became nervous when he spoke to her, or how she shivered when he'd touch her. Erik always took these reactions as signs of repulsion, but Christine would only smile at him when he pulled away or apologize when he'd get caught looking at her.

_Silly Erik. Why can't you see how much _"I love you." the words slipped out of her mouth. Closing her eyes for the second time and felt tears gathering in her eyes. Even though she knew what the feelings were, she never bothered to say it allowed, in fear that someone might hear her. Moving her hand from it's place on her angel's forehead, Christine lovingly caressing his masked face. How she hated the full mask that he insisted on wearing! She loved his face; it was...different, yes, but when he had the mask off, the emotions she could read, the love she could see. _He's afraid, _Christine thought, _He's afraid to show any sign of weakness around me._

Smiling, she gently pulled the mask off, making sure not to awaken Erik, and placed it silently on the end table. Christine got up from the bed, dimmed the gas lights and putting out a few candles, she climbed into the soft bed and pulled the covers around her and her Erik. _How I love you._

^.^

"Christine."

Christine's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name, wondering who could possibly want to talk to her. Turning around, she became panicked when she felt arms around her waist; who was sleeping next to her? When had she fallen asleep?

"Christine."

The same voice breathed her name and she immediately calmed; she had fallen asleep in the same bed as Erik after she realized her...feelings for him. Running her fingers softly over the twisted, molted skin of his face. He stirred slightly underneath her digits, but a smile spread itself across his face. _Why did I run from him before? His face isn't frightening. _

Christine kissed the hole where his nose should have been and gently untangled herself from Erik's thin arms. She really didn't want to leave his warm embrace, but she was sure that if Erik woke up to find himself holding her in such a way, he would never forgive himself and probably never touch her again. _ I can't rush things; Erik is very unstable when it comes to his emotions. He'll probably think I'm joking. _"Oh, love, I hope one day you can understand."

Getting up, Christine walked into the small sitting room and picked up a book of German tales. She hadn't been reading very long when she felt a presence entering the room.

"Bonsoir, Erik," Christine smiled, trying not to giggle at his disheveled appearance, "Did you sleep well?"

Lifting his golden eyes to meet her sparkling brown ones, Erik noticed something was different about his student; there was a glimmer to in her eye and her smile was warm and inviting, not fake or strained like the ones she used while the fop was around.

"I slept well, Christine. I'm sorry that I left you in here alone; I was only going to sort my thoughts and I fell asleep."

"There's no need to apologize, Maestro. Not everyone can go days without sleep, even you can't." Christine laughed, setting her book of tales on the little wooden table. He still looked tired, but a smirk appeared on his, yet again, masked face. "I wish you wouldn't wear your mask, Erik."

Erik stood frozen in his spot; she didn't want him to wear his mask? It was the only thing protecting her innocence from a monster! "You don't know what you're asking, my dear. Come, how about we have dinner before I take you back up?" he suggested. He would gladly talk about anything, just as long as it didn't involve his past or his mask.

Groaning at her failed attempt, Christine rose from the chair she was resting on and followed Erik towards the kitchen, wanting desperately to tell him about her feelings. _I feel as if I'm going to explode! Does Erik feel like this when he's around me? Oh, he must because he's loved me so much longer than I have. _Or had she loved her angel long before her feelings surfaced? She always had the childish love for her mysterious tutor, but as she grew older, Christine began to pray that he was a real, breathing man, and after her debut, she finally got her wish, but not in the way she wanted. When she had first met Erik, she was terrified and thrilled! His voice helped her find her very soul, coaxing her deepest secrets out into the open...then she ripped off his mask.

The music stopped, time slowed down, and he raged at her until he gave himself an attack. She wasn't sure what his condition was, but Erik told her that it was a condition with his heart that had been causing him problems since he had lived in Persia. Christine was always careful to keep him calm; she never wanted to see him in such pain again! When the attack came, he pushed her away, but she wouldn't have any of it. She had nursed him for two weeks and she would have kept at it if he hadn't ordered her to leave for a week.

The whole week she had been away from him, all Christine could think about was his health. Was he sleeping? Was he eating? Was he in pain? And when he finally allowed her to return, she was elated! But she tried to hide it, just in case Erik didn't feel the same. He had been cold towards her the first few visits, but he began to act like his old self and, slowly but surely, he was the kind, gentle man that was her angel.

"Christine?" Erik's melodic voice broke through her thoughts. Giving him a questioning look, he laughed and shook his head. "You never did listen. I asked what would you like to eat?"

"Oh!" Christine blushed, embarrassed that she got caught by her teacher. _Just like when I was a little girl._ "Hmmm...can we have salmon? I haven't had salmon since..." _My father was alive._

Seeing his angel sad, Erik quickly placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Salmon it is! I must run to the market, but I'll be back in a few minutes." and with that, her angel grabbed his cloak and fedora and left through a secret passage, leading him up to the world of light.

^.^

A few hours later, Erik and Christine were enjoying a meal of salmon with dill and a dessert of cinnamon orange crepes, thanks to Christine. She had insisted on making a dessert for the two when Erik had arrived back with the food to prepare the dinner.

The two had been quietly talking and eating when Erik suddenly brought up his nap, "I had the strangest dream this afternoon, Christine."

Nearly dropping her fork, Christine looked at Erik with what looked like fear. She couldn't tell him the truth! He would be furious if she did! Composing herself before Erik could notice, she plastered a strained smile on her pretty pale face and looked back at him, hoping he couldn't see past her.

But he did. Of course he did! He was Erik! He could see past anyone as easily as you can see through a pice of glass. "What's the matter, my dear? You seem upset?"

"Nothing Erik. What was your dream about?" she quickly lied. It was a horrible one, but she had no other choice! She didn't want to face Erik; the evening that they had been spending together had been wonderful and she would hate to be the one to ruin it.

"I dreamed that you...it's nothing, my dear." he sighed. He didn't want to tell her that he had dreamed of her, saying that she loved him. She would probably recoil in horror.

"It's alright, Erik; you can tell me." Christine replaced her cold smile with a beautiful warm one that lite up her perfect face. She honestly wanted to know what he had dreamed; he usually had nightmares about his past and for him to have an actual dream made her want to hear it.

"I dreamed about you, Christine. I dreamed that you said that you loved me. I dreamed that you took my mask off and me holding you. You kissed...this," he gestured towards his face, "and told me over and over that you loved me and not the boy. You didn't sream. You didn't cry. You simply slept beside me until you left me..." he murmured the last part towards himself. Standing up, Erik walked away from the table, cursing himself for saying anything. Why did he tell her about it? It was a stupid and foolish thing for a stupid and foolish old man to do. Sitting down at his organ, he began to play a sorrowful tune, completely getting lost in his music.

Christine wanted to cry at his confession; he had dreamed about what she had told him and he didn't believe a word of it. He only thought it to be a dream. _Erik, listen do your dreams, dammit! Listen to them and know that I love you!_ Placing her silverware silently onto the cream colored tablecloth, she follwed Erik into the music room, where she found him playing his grand organ; at the sound of the song, Christine couldn't help but let out a few tears.

Kneeling beside him, Christine saw that his eyes were closed and she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was hurting; his pain was obvious in his music. She placed a delicate hand on the stark white porcelain, she pulled it off the mask, causing Erik to immediately cease his playing. Giving her a betrayed look, he stood up from the bench, knocking Christine down, and retreated towards his room for the second time that afternoon.

Moving quickly, Christine practically ran over towards the curtain, where she heard Erik's hushed sobs and angry words echoing from his room. "Why, Christine? Why? I hate you! I hate the damn girl!"

"Do you really hate me, Erik?" she asked, stepping into the familiar room. His head snapped up at the angelic voice, but he hid his face in his hands; he had taken his mask off to wipe away the pathetic tears and forgot to put it back on.

Feeling her heart twist in her chest, she sat on the bed next to her angel and pulled his hands away from his pain filled face, wiping away his tears with her pale fingers. "Because if you do hate me, I just want to let you know I love you."

Erik stiffened at her words. She couldn't have said that. He must have been hearing things. "Christine, you can't love me. Nobody can love me, I've come to terms with that. Go. Leave me and be happy with your Vicomte," before Erik could utter his next sentence, a pair of shy, trembling lips covered his twisted ones. They were so soft, so wonderfully soft. Meeting the eyes of the owner, he felt tears slip down his cheeks when he saw Christine's brown eyes sparkling back at him; there was nothing but love and adoration in those eyes. Pulling back, Erik pulled his angel into a tight embrace, thanking the God he had forsaken so long ago.

"Christine, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Erik. And I have something that I must tell you."

"What, my love?" he asked, holding her out at arms length. Here it was; she was going to tell him that she couldn't marry him. He couldn't blame her. She needed sunshine and socializing to survive; if he kept her down here in the cellars, she would slowly wither away until she was nothing but a ghost like him.

"The dream you had was real, my darling. I fell asleep with you and I woke up in your arms. I really did kiss your face and professed my love for you." she said, stroking the twisted flesh of his hollow cheek.

Erik gave no real reaction; he only held her again, tighter than he had before and sang her a song he had written specifically for her.

After the beautiful song finished, he pulled them both down onto the silky bed and ran his hand through her curly brown hair. What if this was a dream, too? What if he woke up, without her there beside him? He would probably go mad if this wasn't real...but he wasn't going to think about such things. He was finally happy and he wasn't going to spoil it with his dark, twisted thoughts of loneliness.

^.^

It had been a year since Christine confessed her love for her angel and what a year it had been! Erik proposed the very next morning, causing her to jump up and down like a little girl! It was awkward trying to tell Raoul that she couldn't marry him, but he seemed to take it well. At first Christine thought he didn't love her, but then she found him backstage, in the arms of another. That other happened to be a man! She was shocked at first, but she just shrugged it off and wished him the best of luck.

The wedding had been absolutely perfect! It had been a small one with only Meg, Madame Giry, Raoul and his friend, and the Persian, Nadir. She had worn a simple white dress with an embroidered trim. It wasn't as beautiful as the one Erik had gotten her, but she had a problem: she had been five months pregnant during the ceremony. The dress had been too small, but she promised her Erik that she would wear it one day.

After they were married, they went to America for their honeymoon, both wanting to get away from Paris and all of Europe. It had been a nice visit, but Christine decided that she didn't want to go back; everyone there gawked at her husband's face and every man she saw tried to get in bed with her! Erik finally snapped when a drunken man tore away his mask and began to call him names; he thoroughly beat the man, so lost in his rage was he that Christine herself couldn't bring him back, and when she did, he sobbed openly in her arms. They left for Paris the next morning.

But that was behind them now. They had a second honeymoon in Italy and it turned out much better than their first one and, while they were there, they had their first child, Tal. He was such a sweet baby; he hardly ever cried, always seemed to listen, and at six months, he was learning how to talk!

"Maman!" _Speak of the devil._ Christine thought, chuckling softly to herself. Kissing Erik, for he hated waking up without her, she got out of bed and she felt her smile widen as she placed a hand on her stomach; she had just found out that she was pregnant and she couldn't be any happier! Tal had been wanting a new brother or sister and he, and Erik, would both be excited!  
Entering the nursery, she saw her son standing up in his crib, tears visible in the low gas light. "What's wrong, mon enfant?" she cooed softly, picking him up, cradling him.

"Nightmare, Maman! A bad man chased you and Papa!" he whispered fiercely, his one gold eye and one brown looked at her, frightened beyond all reason.

"It's alright, Tal. Papa and I aren't going anywhere. We'd never leave you, le petit." she smiled, stroking his wavy brown hair. He looked so much like his father with his high, protruding cheekbones, thin skin, and visible veins, but there was no real deformity to him. Erik had been so worried those nine months and now, Christine hoped, that he wouldn't worry as much this time.

Looking down at her son, she giggled when she saw Tal fast asleep; his tiny thumb in his mouth and his back rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Christine gently set him back down in his crib, rubbing his back on last time and silently made her back to her and Erik's bedroom, but it was a useless attempt; Erik was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and probably wondering she had been.

Reading his thoughts, Christine climbed back into bed, kissing his cheek and placing a hand on her stomach. _I can't wait until you begin to kick, child._

"Christine, where did you go?" he asked sleepily. His wife never got up unless Tal woke her up, but she usually let him take care of their son.

"Just calming Tal down. You've had a long day, my love."

It was true, Erik had gotten a job as an architect since Christine had convinced him to stop scaring the managers into paying him. He loved his job, but he would always come home so tired and worn out and today had been tougher than usual; he nearly had an attack from arguing with one of the other worker's and it finally happened when he stumbled through the door. Ever since then, Christine had made him rest and he hated it!

"I know," he yawned, "You seem different, mon cherie."

Squealing, Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face over and over again. "I'm pregnant, Erik! We're going to have another child!"

Erik laid perfectly still for a moment and smiled; he wished he could show her how happy and excited he was, but his heart was starting to pain him again. _Curse my damn heart! Curse my age! I can't even show my wife the love she deserves!_

Christine immediately noticed the discomfort her husband was in and settled down, but still overjoyed. She wasn't worried when Erik didn't answer her; he had done the same thing when she announced she was pregnant with Tal. She knew he was happy and that was all that mattered. Closing her eyes, Christine heard Erik humming a familiar tune.

Erik lay awake for a couple of hours, just listening to his love breathe. He still had moments where he couldn't believe that she and Tal were real, but with every kiss, every touch, every "I love you" made him believe more and more.

_Oh well, if this is a dream, I pray for it to never, ever end._

**Ending was tacky, but yeah. I got this while making valentines. Fun. I had tons of fun writing this! If you want me to continue it, just review and let me know! I'm going to write another Phantom story, but it's going to be after I finish, if anyone frikin reviews for it, Memories**. **Whatever. I have plenty of stories that I need to finish and they've been bugging me forever! I'm currently watching my all time favorite movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas! Jack is like my hero! Erik is my lover! Joking! He'd probably kill me! At least in my dreams he is...ah, the ramblings of a phangirl! Review please! Erik will give everyone a rose if you do!**

**^.^**


End file.
